


War Stories

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [32]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon claims he was a heroic soldier in many wars. Elena is skeptical. “I was so a super-soldier. Someone should make a comic book about me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Stories

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            “Oh, I am _so_ gonna beat you, I am gonna crash your yellow junkyard a-s into _that_ tree, and _that_ pond—“

            “Could you possibly play the game without trash talking?” Stefan requested, not looking up from the TV screen.

            “Well, what’s the point of _that_?” Damon wanted to know, twitching his controller with reflexes faster than any human’s as the racing game whizzed by in front of them. “Yeah, get out of _that_ sand-trap, truck boy!” he added, as one of their virtual opponents crashed into an obstacle.

            “It’s worse when he plays _Call of Duty_ ,” Daisy reported dryly from the couch behind them. “All I hear is, ‘Snipers, I hate snipers!’”

            Stefan and Elena chuckled. “The snipers in that game are very unrealistic,” Damon claimed seriously.

            “Oh, G-d, here we go again,” Stefan sighed.

            “Well, I will spare you the details of my military expertise,” Damon allowed generously.

            “What military expertise?” Elena asked in a teasing tone. “The Civil War made you an expert on all things military?”

            “Don’t, don’t, don’t—“ Stefan warned, but it was too late. Damon’s trigger had been tripped.

            “I happen to have a long and glorious career with the US Armed Forces,” Damon insisted grandly. Daisy rolled her eyes and continued knitting assiduously. “Do not poke me with your foot, woman,” he threatened as she reached out to do so, “or I will recite my entire service record.” She dropped her foot back against the couch.

            Elena was intensely curious now, though, and that was always dangerous. “I’m not getting the logistics of how you joined the military in the modern era,” she admitted carefully.

            “See?” Damon said smugly to his brother. “Chicks dig military types _so_ much more than conscientious objectors.”

            “He wasn’t in the military,” Stefan clarified with some annoyance at Damon. “He just showed up at the battles and killed people.”

            “Please, it was much more—No, actually, that’s pretty accurate,” Damon agreed. “I mean, sometimes I took a uniform and hung around the camps claiming I was from some other unit. It was all delightfully chaotic and barbaric back then.”

            “I never thought about that before,” Elena confessed.

            “I was _so_ a super-soldier,” Damon continued, as Elena began to regret her curiosity. He executed a complex move with his virtual car. “Someone should make a comic book about me.” Elena reached her foot over and rubbed Stefan’s back and he smiled a little, and Damon’s gaze slid sideways to watch. “I rescued a lot of POWs,” he claimed quickly, regaining her attention.

            “On purpose?” Stefan asked mildly.

            “Sometimes,” Damon hedged. “Well, I killed the guards while other people found the prisoners. Oh, and I liberated a concentration camp,” he added brightly.

            “No you didn’t,” Stefan contradicted quickly. “Don’t be disrespectful.”

            “Oh my G-d, I would _so_ hate to be disrespectful,” Damon responded acidly. Daisy twitched her bare foot against his shoulder blade soothingly. “Perhaps ‘liberated’ is a strong word,” he allowed. “But I did rescue some of Emily Bennett’s descendents who had rather foolishly gone to German in the ‘20’s.”

            “Do you have any of this written down?” Daisy asked him. “I would love to read it sometime.” As opposed to hearing him brag about it inaccurately.

            “What do I need to write things down for?” Damon asked snidely. “I have perfect recall.” Stefan, the diarist, rolled his eyes at the jibe.

            “So that would be a _yes_ , then?” Daisy guessed dryly.

            “Maybe I saved a _few_ documents of historical interest,” he allowed. “Since I was actually doing exciting things and not just skulking around moping about stuff.”

            “Yes, emotionally you’re _so_ much healthier than I am,” Stefan remarked sarcastically, leaping his virtual car over an obstacle skillfully.

            Damon’s car crashed into it and he lost precious seconds righting himself before proceeding. “You were back here in 1953, though,” Elena said suddenly.

            “Was I?” Damon asked distractedly.

            “You were,” Stefan confirmed darkly.

            “Perfect recall?” Daisy teased.

            “Well it’s a lot to recall on demand,” he protested. “Give me a second to do a keyword search, at least.”

            “You killed the human who was living here,” Elena blurted.

            Damon actually turned away from the game, briefly, to glance at her. “Well, gee, just tell her all the _bad_ stuff about me,” he poked at Stefan, semi-serious.

            “I didn’t tell her,” Stefan shrugged, not overly concerned that Elena remained aware of how dangerous Damon could be, even to those he had some interest in protecting.

            “I saw some news footage about it,” she confessed. “They said he died in an animal attack.”

            “And you just knew that wouldn’t be sweet little Stefan, didn’t you?” Damon commented sarcastically. Daisy rubbed his back again.

            “You killed him in front of his children,” Stefan pointed out coolly.

            “I suggested they leave first,” Damon countered. “He had irritated me.”

            “He reminded you too much of Father,” Stefan judged.

            “Don’t even go there,” Damon warned sharply.

            “I’m not,” Stefan assured him, trying to diffuse the tension. “I thought the same thing. Could you please try not to break the controller again?” he requested, noting the increased intensity of Damon’s movements.

            “Too many rules,” his brother muttered darkly. “I don’t like rules.”

            “I know,” Stefan agreed tolerantly.

            “That’s a beautiful color, Daisy,” Elena commented, trying to change the subject. She indicated the object the other girl was knitting. “What’s it going to be?”

            “A scarf,” Daisy replied pleasantly. “It’s going to be a Christmas present for someone.”

            “ _Boring_ ,” Damon commented meanly from the floor. Daisy didn’t seem bothered by this opinion.

            “When did you learn how to knit?” Elena persisted.

            “Oh, a few years ago,” Daisy replied vaguely. “I used to do a lot of crafts but now I’m into baking more.”

            “I’d like to learn how to do something like knitting,” Elena went on, “something I can do while I watch—“

            “Motherf----r,” Damon exclaimed as Stefan knocked his car off the road.

            Daisy poked him with her foot. “I think this game is making you too aggressive,” she observed.

            “Don’t distract me,” he snapped at her. Daisy gave Elena a look that seemed to say, _Watch this_ —and she pressed her toes against a particular spot on his lower back.

            Damon drew in a sharp breath, let out a low moan, and tossed the video game controller aside, spinning around to pounce on Daisy. He screeched to a halt just above the knitting needle she wielded. “Careful,” she warned.

            “It’s metal, I’d survive,” he assessed, tossing the bundle of yarn at Elena so he could tackle Daisy fully. “I’m sorry, were you saying something?” he asked solicitously from atop her. Elena abandoned the couch and moved to Stefan’s lap on the floor, where he had easily won the race after his opponent fled the field.

            “Elena and I were talking about _knitting_ ,” Daisy reminded him coyly.

            “Very sexy hobby,” Damon opined, nuzzling her neck. “Those large phallic needles, that tangled mass of fibers…”

            “Wearing a sweater made of that tangled mass of fibers?” Daisy asked dryly.

            “Kinky,” Damon proclaimed, in a positive tone. He had other kinky things in mind at the moment, though.

            “ _Please_ go upstairs,” Stefan begged, not really wanting to turn around.

            “I forgot, there are _minors_ present,” Damon replied naughtily. “Let’s go upstairs and _liberate_ something,” he added to Daisy. Which wasn’t disrespectful at _all_ , of course. But it finally got rid of them, leaving just Elena and Stefan alone in front of the TV.

            “So… how do you play this game?” Elena asked innocently, picking up Damon’s abandoned controller. She squirmed against Stefan. “Should I hold it _this_ way? Or more like _this_?” she questioned flirtatiously.

            He grinned slowly. “I have a feeling you already _know_ this game.”

            “I’m a quick learner,” she assured him.


End file.
